harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Defence Against the Dark Arts
Gilderoy Lockhart Remus Lupin Bartemius Crouch Jnr. Severus Snape Amycus Carrow |Location = |Textbooks = The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection Gilderoy Lockhart's books The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts Defensive Magical Theory Confronting the Faceless |Equipment = }}Defence Against the Dark Arts, or D.A.D.A., was a subject taught at Hogwarts School from the first-year to at least the fifth-year. The purpose of the subject was to teach students how to defend in the face of the Dark Arts including Dark creatures. It was an important and popular subject. Part of the subject was duelling and combat. The subject was well-known for having a new teacher every year because Tom Riddle put a jinx on the teaching post when he was denied the job. At the end of every school year, they was doomed to no longer be the teacher. About Every student had to study the subject from the first-year to the fifth-year when they take the Ordinary Wizarding Level. It was then an option for N.E.W.T level study. DADA was a popular subject and a valuable one to achieve a high grade in. To advance to N.E.W.T. level, students needed at least an "Exceeds Expectations". The subject was based around defence against Dark forces, including Dark Arts and creatures. Certain creatures and topics had to be taught every year to each year group, but a few adjustments could be done by a teacher. For example, Dolores Umbridge thought there was no need to actually use wands and taught students using books. The subject was known for being unable to keep a teacher longer than a year. In around 1970, Tom Riddle applied for the teaching post but was he known for being deep into the Dark Arts and was denied in case he encouraged students to use Dark forces instead. He was upset, so he jinxed the teaching job so they would have to leave each year. It was soon difficult to find anyone to take the job. Curriculum First year * Curse of the Bogies * The ways of treating werewolf bites Second year Because Gilderoy Lockhart spent the 1992-1993 school year teaching about the things he purportedly had done (reading from the books he wrote and having students act scenes in the story), it's unknown what a proper, standard education a second-year would have. However, it was known to include: * Cornish pixies Third year * Boggart - homework was to summarise a chapter about Boggarts * Red Cap * Kappa * Grindylow * Hinkypunk * Werewolf - homework was about finding and killing werewolves * Vampire - included homework Examinations * Third year: an obstacle course including Grindylows, Red Caps, Hinkypunk and Boggart Books * The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection Known timetables Known teachers 1991Teacher.jpeg| Quirinus Quirrell GildeoryLockhart.jpeg| Gilderoy Lockhart Lupin.jpeg| Remus Lupin * Bartemius Crouch Jnr. * Dolores Umbridge * Severus Snape * Amycus Carrow Known O.W.L.s History In Lockhart's very first lesson, second-year students had to answer 52 questions about Lockhart. The answers could be found in the books he wrote. It was not about defence, but they had to say what Lockhart's birthday and favourite colour was. He later introduced everyone to Cornish pixies. Because he lost control of the pixies, he began using students to act scenes in his books instead of teaching, including the story of how he defeated the Wagga Wagga werewolf. In June 1993, Defence Against the Dark Arts was cancelled for the whole school because Lockhart was unable to teach and a new teacher couldn't be found in time. In June 1994, Professor Lupin staged an obstacle course for third-years. They had to get across a Grindylow habitat, cross potholes of Red Caps, ignore a Hinkypunk trying to encourage you to go the wrong way into boggy land and face a Boggart inside a trunk. Harry passed, Ron failed to ignore the Hinkypunk and Hermione failed to defeat the Boggart because she was upset at her worst fear: being told she had failed everything. Notes and sources Category:Hogwarts subjects